yang ini? atau yang ini?
by Kiddongim
Summary: donghyuck itu labil, milih sesuatu aja harus minta pendapat mark. mark sih seneng, asal ga kelewatan aja nanyanya. Markhyuck/NCT/Mark/Donghyuck


Yang ini? Atau yang ini?

Pairing : Markhyuck

Genre : humor nyerempet ke M .g

Warn! GS

"mark, menurutmu aku harus mengambil yang mana?"tanya donghyuck sambil melihat 2 bra yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini, mark yang sudah lelah pun hanya menunjuk asal "kau tau sayang, kau pakai apapun tetap bagus. Lebih bagus jika tidak pakai sih"cengir mark yang dihadiahi cubitan di perutnya.

"dasar otak kotor"mark hanya mengusap-usap perutnya lalu mengikuti lagi donghyuck yang berjalan kearah model bra yang cupnya sangat menarik.

"mark mark.. yang ini atau yang ini?"lagi-lagi donghyuck bertanya kepada mark 'astaga dasar wanita'

"yang mana saja bagus donghyuck"jawab mark asal, donghyuck mempoutkan bibirnya "ugh aku benci padamu mark, tau gitu aku ajak jaemin aja tadi"

"ya terus kenapa tidak jadi mengajak jaemin?"donghyuck makin mempoutkan bibirnya dan melempar asal bra yang dia pegang tadi kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko.

'aku salah bicara Ya Tuhan'batin mark miris

.

.

'….aku hanya meminta pendapatnya saja oppa hiks..'

' _mungkin dia lelah dongsookie'_

'aku ingin tidur dirumahmu boleh tidak?'

"hei hei.. apa ini? Mau tidur dimana kau?"belum sempat yang diseberang menjawab mark langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka, donghyuck hanya mendengus kemudian ingin pergi lagi,namun mark menahan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"siapa yang kau telpon hm? Snow whitechan?"tanya mark dengan mata masih mengintimidasi donghyuck.

"bukan urusanmu"balas donghyuck sengit "kau ini apa-apaan donghyuck, begitu saja marah. Kekanakan" astaga mark kali ini kau benar-benar salah.

Donghyuck dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap mark "begitukah mark? Lantas kenapa kau mau menikahi anak kekanakan ini? Hahaha, seharusnya aku sadar kau belum sepenuhnya move on dari jaemin"mark terkejut karna perkataan donghyuck,Demi Tuhan bahkan dia sudah melupakan mantannya yang satu itu ketika kelas 1 SHS.

"kau ini bicara apa?! Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu,karena aku menyayangimu,Karena aku menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Dan apa-apaan itu kau membawa jaemin kedalam masalah ini? Bahkan aku sudah melupakannya sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SHS. Ayolah sayang, aku hanya lelah kau tanyai ini dan itu. Karna bagiku apapun yang kau pilih selalu bagus"jelas mark sambil memandang lembut donghyuck.

"maaf oppa hiks.."mendengar kata 'oppa' dari mulut donghyuck serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya "coba katakan lagi sayang" donghyuck mengkerut bingung.

"apa?"tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata.

"yang tadi ituloh"balas mark sambil mengecupi mata donghyuck.

"eng oppa?"andaikan bukan ditempat umum, maka mark akan berjingkrak-jingkrak karna sangat senang donghyuck memanggilnya seperti itu. Donghyuck memang jarang memanggil mark dengan embel-embel oppa,dia lebih senang memanggil mark atau minyung.

"jadi… siapa yang tadi kau telfon hm?"tanya mark sambil memeluk donghyuck.

"Johnny oppa"jawabnya sambil menatap polos mark. Mark memutar bola matanya "untuk apa kau menelponnya sayang, kau tau Johnny itu pembual. Bagaimana jika dia menggodamu"donghyuck pun terkikik karna jujur saja, mark yang cemburu itu sangat menggemaskan.

"tidak akan oppa, aku kan cintanya sama oppa aja hehehe. Ung.. oppa?"panggil donghyuck sambil mendongak menatap mark 'uh seharusnya aku lebih tinggi lagi' karna ya.. mark itu mendapat julukan seperti artis yang bernama Kim Mingyu 'Dream Tree Visual'

"iya honey?"donghyuck memainkan jarinya di dada mark kemudian berkata "bisa gendong aku sampai ke mobil?"pintanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

 _PUPPY EYES MODE : ON_

"tidak jadi beli bra?"tanya mark. Donghyuck menggeleng lalu merentangkan tanganya.

"oppaa~ gen~dong…" demi bulu ketiaknya winwin hyung yang belum tumbuh, donghyuck dalam mode manja sangatlah membuatnya khilaf kapan saja.

"arraseo snow whitechanku"ucapnya kemudian menggendong donghyuck ala koala menuju mobil.

Setelah memasuki mobil donghyuck kembali bertanya pada mark. "oppa,aku harus minum susu yang ini atau yang ini?"tunjuknya pada dua botol berisi susu di dashboard.

Mark menghela nafas "habiskan yang mana saja sayang. Rasanya sama kok"ucapnya sabar.

Ngomong-ngomong donghyuck itu tidak bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa membawa susu. Entahlah katanya jika tidak membawa minuman itu dia akan pusing. He. Aneh.

"oppa~ maukah kau besok libur untuk menemaniku?"tanya donghyuck ketika mereka sedang diperjalanan. "mau tidak ya"goda mark yang membuat donghyuck langsung mendekatinya dan bergelayut di lengannya.

"ayolah oppa~ bolos satu hari aja kan gapapa" tidak tahan dengan aegyo donghyuck, mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya "yeay, besok aku akan bermanja-manja dengan mark oppa. Wuhuuu~" mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah donghyuck.

.

.

"hati-hati turunya sayang"sekarang mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Donghyuck berlari-lari menuju pintu dan membuka passwordnya ketika sudah masuk, dia kembali keluar "a-aku takut.." dia lupa bahwa rumahnya gelap, lampu belum dinyalakan.

"ayo masuk, biar aku yang menyalakan lampunya"ucap mark. Setelah lampu dinyalakan semua, donghyuck langsung membuka bajunya di ruang tamu. Mark yang terkejut hanya bisa berteriak histeris "YAAMPUN DONGHYUCK KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA BAJU DISINI"

Donghyuck hanya menyaut "seperti tidak pernah melihat tubuhku saja" kemudian dia lari ke kamar untuk mengambil kemeja mark yang bergaris-garis. Mark terkejut melihat donghyuck berpenampilan seperti itu. Dia pun duduk dan menyalakan televise, sekedar merilekskan otaknya.

Tiba-tiba donghyuck duduk di pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher mark "minyung oppa~" ucapnya. Mark sendiri hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang donghyuck "waegeure hm?"

"ayo tidur"jawab donghyuck sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mark langsung menggendong donghyuck setelah mematikan tv.

"kalau ngantuk bilang daritadi sayangku"ucap mark ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar.

"oppa ayo peluk aku sampai wajahku mengenai dadamu"mark terkekeh kemudian mengganti pakainnya lalu menyusul donghyuck ke tempat tidur.

"jja! Dongsookie sudah siap tidur?"donghyuck mengangguk lalu mendekatkan diri ke mark, dan mark langsung memeluknya lalu menenggelamkan wajah donghyuck pada dadanya 'kkk, donghyuck sangat manis hari ini' .

"sleepwell my wife"

 **END**

 **HOLAAAA KAWAND KAWAND. KIDO DATANG BAWA FF MARKHYUCK LAGIEEEEE. ABISNYA FF MARKHYUCK DIKIT BANGET YG PUBLISH. KEBANYAKAN MARKMIN :'V PADAHAL JAEMIN KAN PUNYA JENO .EAA /DIGILING MARKMIN SHIPPER/**

 **SO, AKU TERHARU LIAT DECHAN SAMA DEMARK MENANG** **FINALLY YAAA. TINGGAL TUNGGU NCT U COMEBACK AJA NIH.**

 **EH BTW AKU SEDIH TL IG KU PENUH SAMA BTS TOUR;( INDONESIA KEBAGIAN CUY. HUHUHU HATI INI SEDANG PANAS. DIMANAKAH LAGI HAYATI HARUS MENCARI UANG. KEPENGEN BELI CARAT BONG AJA KUDU MIKIR BANYAK KALI;') IYALAH. ANAK KELAS 10 DUIT TUH MASIH DIPEGANG MAMAK .Y**

 **MALAH CURHAT NIH KIDO. OK, RNR YAYAYAYA?**


End file.
